iBattle Chip
by HooneyMcBoo
Summary: ONE-SHOT Escena donde Sam y Freddie quedan solos en el estudio, iBattle Chip. iCarly es obra de Dan Schnenider productores y Nickelodeon.


**hola! este es un one-shot que narra que paso cuando carly se fue del estudio en iBattle Ship, el capitulo estrenado el sabado en nick USA, para los que no se lo vieron basicamente se trata de que Spencer tiene que lidiar con el hermanito menor de Chuck, el chico que siempre lo molestaba. En un momento del capítulo Sam y Freddie quedan solos en el estudio... y ahi llegó mi imaginación ;)**

**PD: creo que pueden ver el capitulo en youtube, si no es que lo quitaron :S**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**iBattle Chip**

…

Carly había abandonado la habitación, dejando a Sam y Freddie solos, a merced de sus oscuros deseos. Hace mucho que no tenían un momento a solas, necesitaban un momento alejados del mundo, alejados de Carly, Gibby, o Spencer.

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, Sam empezaba a temblar, más no lo necesario para que Freddie lo notara. Sus manos empezaban a sudar, querían uno del otro, querían sentirse otra vez, volver a vivir las cosas que hicieron cuando estaban juntos. Querían más, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo dar el primer paso. Llegó el momento de romper el silencio, de probar si todavía necesitaban uno del otro, si todavía se deseaban. Si el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Entonces… ¿pensabas darle una paliza?" Dijo Freddie, se miraron fijamente. Siempre se miraban de reojo mas no se habían concentrado en los ojos de cada uno en mucho, mucho tiempo. El realmente extrañaba eso, extrañaba estar con la persona que realmente amaba, por la que estaba cambiando y por la que lo daría todo.

"Si… ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?" Ella preguntó.

"Nada, solo quería saber…" Freddie tomó un perrito de peluche de la mesita, como siempre que trata de llegar a un tema algo incómodo… "¿Qué tipo de paliza le ibas a dar?"

Sam sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, volvía a sentir que podía confiar en Freddie. Pudo ver como él se dirigía a un _poof_, para dejar el pequeño perrito de peluche. No quiso voltear a mirar, y sintió cómo Freddie se le acercaba por detrás y rodeaba su abdomen con sus fuertes brazos, acercando su torso contra su espalda. "¿Qué estas pensando Fredward Benson?" Decía mientras Freddie recostaba su mandíbula contra el hombro de la rubia. Ella seguía inmóvil, dando a entender que no quería nada, aunque por dentro realmente lo deseaba.

"No lo sé, hace rato que tu y yo no…" fue cortado por Sam, quien se volteó para tener sus labios más cerca que antes, "No, no pienso hacer nada, probablemente Carly suba y nos vea. Además, has estado muy cariñoso con ella…" Sam cruzó los brazos y torció los ojos, tratando de ignorar los marrones y penetrantes ojos de Freddie. El, viendo su reacción, apretó aún más su abdomen contra el de ella. "Esos son… ¿celos?" Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina, "Ni sueñes Fredward".

Freddie acercó su rostro al de Sam, podía sentir cómo su respiración se agitaba, cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Sam no pudo evitar más su mirada, tuvo que observar esos luceros marrones, pudo sentir su fresco aliento. "Bien, puedo convencerte de otra cosa…"

Freddie acercó sus labios a los de Sam, por un segundo se miraron, pudieron expresar todo lo que tenían escondido con una mirada, luego, después de tanto tiempo, unieron sus labios. Era todo lo que necesitaban. Freddie insistió en el beso mas Sam todavía estaba muy perpleja, y no cedía en absoluto, el mordió suavemente su labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriera su boca, permitiéndole a la lengua de Freddie invadirla. Sus lenguas se unieron en una especie de baile, mas Sam sentía que Freddie dominaba, así que mordió su labio. El abrió sus ojos como platos, dolía, pero realmente extrañaba esa sensación. Sus pupilas se dilataron, era el mejor beso que se habían dado en mucho tiempo, su lengua recorría toda su boca. Eso era lo que necesitaban… Pero querían más.

Freddie acorraló a Sam contra la puerta, su busto se juntó con su pecho, tuvieron que parar a tomar aire, Freddie empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello de Sam, mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Metió su mano por la parte de atrás de su camisa, sintiendo su fuerte espalda, recorriendo sus hombros. Freddie metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sam, desabrochando su sostén con una rapidez increíble, mientras ella metía sus manos en el jean del chico. Luego sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso duro y necesitado, cada vez lo hacían con más rapidez. Freddie agarró los muslos de la rubia y la pegó más hacia sí, pensaba llevarla a un _poof _para pasar al siguiente nivel, mas escucharon los gritos de Spencer. Se separaron sus bocas, más aún seguían unidos sus torsos.

"Tenemos que ir ¿verdad?" dijo Sam, aún con la respiración agitada.

"Eso creo…" Dijo Freddie, en un tono decepcionado.

Freddie apoyó su mano en la pared, acorralando a Sam, para luego concentrarse en sus ojos una vez más, tal vez la última en mucho tiempo. Volvió a besarla, esta vez rápida y suavemente, lo cual los dos tomaron como una despedida. La volvió a mirar, sus ojos dejaban al descubierto su tristeza y su miedo de no volver a tener otro momento así, y Sam lo percibió. Luego el castaño se dirigió a la puerta, cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía.

"Benson, Esto no acaba aquí…" dijo la rubia. A lo cual Freddie respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

El salió de la habitación, tuvo que detenerse en el pasillo para arreglarse un poco, aunque no tanto como Sam, quien se quedó en el estudio unos segundos más para abrocharse el sostén de nuevo.

Iban a extrañar eso, querían tenerse el uno al otro siempre, mas debían esperar.

Y estaban dispuestos a esperar.


End file.
